


Chaos philosophy

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after In A Manner of Speaking. I am not sure if I shall continue or not, tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa - Night of shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

She stares at him with horror, her husband, in his coat of red. He doesn't move and she remains silent. If only someone could come in, could say something to break the ice between them...  
"Tyrion."  
How odd was it to notice how weak she could become at the sight of this man.  
"I am... pleased to see you..see you here, my lord."  
The room in Dragonstone, large, dark, cold room, suddenly becomes too hot, too small for both of them. How could I ask him to leave? Maybe if I cry he will understand. Please Tyrion try to understand.


	2. Tyrion - They hear leaves

"My Lady... I have not come here to claim my rights... Just to make sure you were fine."  
She was not. Her legs were inevitably attracted by the ground and her arms were desperatly trying to hold the bed.  
At least she seemed relieved by my words.  
"Lord Tyrion. I have won the North for Stannis, I am the warden of the largest region of Westeros. I am not a fragile girl. Not anymore. My interests are my people's. I do not wish to take a husband for my brother Rickon and his wife will provide heirs for the North.”


	3. Sansa - My hands sing for dawn to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often change from "I" to "She" or "He"  
> It may disturb you. But it's the point.  
> Also I need a beta to tell me my terrible mistakes. Cause I want to transform those drabbles into a normal fic

Those words had nothing natural. They had the taste of a long forgotten memory, lie and terror. Words were my shield and here I am again on the battlefield.  
I have won a sword but it seems useless with him. She won’t cry. Never. My tears are pearls of freshwater rolling on my face. I am not showing my face, he won’t see them.  
But he will hear them. In my throat.  
“I understand my Lady. I do not wish to disturb you any longer. I will see you tonight. At the feast.”  
He is gone.  
Now she can scream.


	4. Sansa - Everything he is... I am too

The feast is long and she is tired. Tired of this dark place, full of the ghosts of a long gone dynasty.   
It almost seems like I can feel them, looking at me. O I hate this lonely place.  
And I miss my family, the one I let in the North, Bran, Rickon, Arya, Meera…   
I know Tyrion is looking at me, I can feel his heavy look on my fragile figure. I wish I could tell him how I feel. How I do not hate him… But will he forgive me?   
O this day endless day.. Make it end!


	5. Tyrion - The scent of Human condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE MORE THAN 100 WORDS I AM SO PROUD OF ME

_Right or wrong, what else can I do?_  
“Sansa… I wish things were different between us. I wish that when you looked at me you would not see a man you hate. I do not know how to say… I may be a grown man but the tears on my cheek… childhood is a persistent scent. When I talk to you, when I look at you I see the only woman my eyes could stand to admire. We were an odd couple but I can be odd for both of us. I do not ask of you the sacrifice of being my wife, just the unpleasant effort of looking at me.”  
She slowly turns her head to him.  
I look like the man she married, but that man was a fiery high born. I am only a broken creature.  
“Lord Tyrion, it is not your presence that troubles me. I wish I felt guilty for abandoning you in King’s Landing, but I do not. But the memories… They stay and grow into something so dark it frightens me. I do remember thinking highly of you once. Maybe, beyond this forest of brambles there lies a delicate flower bed, maybe if you water it enough, it will turn into a fragile, late fruit. Do not give up Tyrion for I know I will not.”  
It is in the intimacy of a Dragonstone corridor that grow the oddest and strongest friendships, the ones that cannot be deteriorated with time, and become those sweet variations of love.  
 _Quand nous éprouvons de l’amour ou de la haine, quand nous nous sentons joyeux ou tristes, est-ce bien notre sentiment lui-même qui arrive à notre conscience avec les mille nuances fugitives et les mille résonances profondes qui en font quelque chose d’absolument nôtre ? Le Rire, Bergson_  
 _When we feel love or hatred, when we are gay or sad, is it really the feeling itself that reaches our consciousness with those innumerable fleeting shades of meaning and deep resounding echoes that make it something altogether our own? Laughter, Bergson_


	6. Sansa - Everybody wants to rule the world

“Tyrion, I will leave tonight to Riverrun. Edmure and his wife Roslin, are waiting for me. I was wondering if… If you would like to join me.”

“My lady, there is nothing in the seven kingdoms, in the seven seas and beyond that could prevent me from coming with you.”

In the penumbra of this haven, be my talisman, for he unites coolness with warmth, daylight with shadow.

“Why do you keep drinking so much Tyrion? What are you trying to forget?”

“Wine fills my soul with gloomy pleasures, makes time deeper and lengthens the unlimited. And all of that isn't equal to the poison that flows from your eyes, your blue eyes... In the seven seas of the gems that shine on your face, I see my evil side. Drinking do not make me forget, it makes me forgive.”

“We will leave together then. Have you already met my uncle Edmure?”

“Never. But I heard he was deeply in love with his wife, Roslin.”

“He is. Despite the bloody odds they love each other…”

“Everything is possible when you wish hard enough for it.”

I smile. It is a shy one but still. I know that soon I will love him and he will love me back.


End file.
